Young Love
by DoctorZelda
Summary: Series of fluffy (sometimes funny) romantic oneshots between Link and Zelda. This is going to be a continuous thing for awhile, just a small inbetween project when working on Remeber Me and Counter-Clockwise Conundrum. Hope you enjoy, summary of every oneshot at the beginning of a chapter.
1. Goodbye

**Here is a short little story I came up with I hope you guys enjoy it. I know most of you are like "WHERE IS THE UPDATE FOR REMBER ME" well to be honest it might be a while longer, due to school and other things. So what a plan to do is in between long periods of chaotic or busy weeks I will post a oneshot. So please let me know what you think by leaving a review it is very helpful. Enjoy! oh and don't own legend of Zelda of any of its characters. **

* * *

It had been two months, a whole two months since Hyrule was lost forever under the sea. Two months since she had been captured by Ganon, and Link claimed his role as hero of winds. Two months since **he **had sacrificed everything for them, she couldn't even think of **his** name. It was too painful-

"Tetra?" A familiar voice asked behind her, interrupting her stream of thoughts. "What is it Link?" she asked a little too sharply causing the said boy to flinch. "N-nothing I was… you just seemed... I know its been hard the past couple months after the-"

"Don't say it"

"Tetra, we are going to have to talk abou-"

"Shut up!" She screeched as she spun around a singular tear running down her cheek.

"You think this dosen't hurt me too. You think I don't cry or agonize about what **he** did, **He** was all I had during my journey. Let me tell you something it was not all rainbows and butterflys! It was hell, but somehow he convinced me to keep on going. **H-he** was like a father to me…" Link all but chocked out as his tears started coming out full force. Tetra looked through her own teary gaze to find Link crying as well. An overwhelming sense of guilt fell over her

_I am so damn selfish standing here moping when the person I owe my life to his hurting just as bad… oh Link._

then without even thinking she took a step forward her arms gently encircling Link, muffing his crying as she pressed his head into her shoulder gently rubbing his back. Link tensed at first but eventually relaxing into her embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist in return. The two of them stood there in their gentle embrace as the sound of calming wave splashed against the swaying boat. After a while the pulled apart from each other, their tears replaced by blushes blossoming on both of their cheeks. They just stood there in silence looking anywhere but each other until one of them finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry" Link muttered as he stared down at his boots

"It's ok to cry Link"

"No, not that."

"What than"

"About wanting you to talk about it, I guess I just really needed to let it out. It wasn't fair to ask you to do the same, everybody deals with loss differently so it was selfish-"

"Stop Link, if anyone is selfish here it is me. I was so caught up in feeling sorry for myself I didn't think of how you must be feeling, you deserve so much better Link." Link scoffed at Tetra's comment, causing her to give him a confused glance "What?"

"Listen to us we sound so old" he said a slight smile dancing across his lips, but Tera still gave him a confused stare "What do you mean"

"I mean that here we are talking about loss, and selfishness when most kids our age don't even ponder the idea, since when did we get so old." He said his smile turning into a small frown

"Since the world decided we had to, I guess" Tetra replied but a question itched in her mind "Link do you ever wish you weren't the hero, that none of this never happened?" Link sighed deeply at the question "At first yes I did, but now… I wouldn't give it up. The fact that I saved you and my sister is a great feeling that I can't describe, it makes me content to know everyone is safe. So to have the power to ensure that safety is a blessing."

"I wish we could be kids again" Tetra stated

"Yea… it would be nice..." Link replied his voice and gaze drifting off slightly, but all of a sudden her perked up a big smile on his face "Wanna do something fun?"

"Like what?"

"Let's play Hide and Seek"

"Really Link?"

"Come on! You said so yourself that you want to be a kid again. Can't get any more kidish then Hide and Seek."

"Fine-"

"Ok I will hide first and you count to 20 secounds" he said excitedly while running of into the boats cabin.

Tetra laughed as she saw him scurry off to who knows where, eventually starting her countdown.

20

_Maybe Link is right we should let it go_

19

_**He** sacrificed everything for us so we could be happy_

18

_I will still miss **him** but maybe it's time to move on_

17

16

_To finally say goodbye and no longer hold out my hand expecting** him **to grab it_

15

14

13

_To look forward and not back, moving on without him_

12

11

10

9

_To say_

8

7

6

5

4

3

_Goodbye King_

2

1

_Here my future comes_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot I know it is awfully short but I had this idea in my head and had to write it down. Please Leave a review and let me know if you would like to see more of these in the future. -Doctor Zelda**


	2. Nightmares: Part 1

**Hey guys so here is another cute Tetra/Link story, I am in a romantic mood lately I guess :D**

**Summary: Tetra wakes up one night to the sound of screams, thinking its trouble she goes to investigate. Just to find Link sitting up in bed, after having a nightmare. She sees this and does her best to comfort him... **

* * *

Moonlight glistened on the ocean's surface, creating sparkling diamonds of the sea. Glistening against the boat as it gently bobbed over the waves. The world seemed to at peace; well it was until the raw sound of child's scream echoed from within the boats corridors. Alerting a certain pirate who veins chilled at the cry her body moving so fast her mind couldn't even catch up.

She rain down from the captain corridors and to the sleeping pit where all her crew slept, along the way grabbing a sword and loosely tying up her honey colored hair. The pirate busted into the pit only to find a room full of the sounds of deep sleep, though something still stood out. A singular form was straight up in bed a quick pant escaping their lips, though his features were hidden she knows exactly what she would see.

Quietly she sneaked through the crowd of beds, but soon gave up on sneaking as she realized that they were in such a deep sleep nothing could wake them up. The figure flinched at the sound of footsteps whipping his head to see the girl who had approached him. "T-tera?" he asked squinting through the darkness trying to distinguish who this was "yeah it's me, come on lets go to my room we can talk there" She said quietly gesturing towards the door. The boy was thankful at that moment for the lack of light as a blush spread across his cheeks "O-ok" he nervously stuttered.

They ventured through the corridors eventually making their way back up to Tetra's room; they went in Tetra closing the door behind them. She didn't speak a word or turn around for that matter until the door resounded with a satisfying click. Startling Link, when she whipped around suddenly to face him.

"What was it about?"

"wha-"

"The nightmare Link, what did you see"

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me!" She interrupted her voice raising and cracking. Link held his hands up and flinched back "I'm telling you the truth, I can never remember them" he muttered "Them? Link has this happen before?" she asked, he sighed realizing his slip up "yes, but-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry"

"How long where planning to continue this, hmm? How long did you plan to keep me in the dark?"

"Tetra its ok I-"

"No you're not fine! This is not ok"

"I can get through this on my own-"

"Dammit Link for once in our live, let me save you!"

Her frustrated yell echoed throughout the boat, causing nothing but silence afterwards. The two youths looked at each other mouths gaping open slightly, their faces taking on the pigment of a peach. "I-I… W-what I meant to say w-was…" she looked down at her fingers slightly pulling her red bandanna up her face, hoping to hide its true color. Link just stared at tetra the heat in his cheeks increasing as she cutely played with her fingers, but soon looked away forcing himself not to stare. Tetra felt her nervous calm down giving herself the courage to look up at Link "Link… just tell me next time OK. Will I be worried, of course, but it troubles me even more when you hide things from me" Link just nodded for he couldn't seem to find his voice anywhere inside him.

Tetra looked over towards her bed and without even thinking she blurted out "Maybe you should sleep here tonight" Links eyes widened his cheeks turning a dark red as his blushed deepened. "S-s-sure" this time Tetra felt the heat rise on her cheeks as well but swiftly walked to the bed plopping on top of it scouting down to the way edge. Link hesitated for moment before he made his way over lying down as he teetered on the edge of the cot. The only sound that lingered in the room was the soft sound of their breathing, but they could swear that you could hear their hearts pound.

Somehow though, even in the tense and rather embarrassing moment they found peace, soon their own snores ringing throughout the corridor.

* * *

**I am aware this very short but I plan on making a second part later today so do not fret! Please leave a review letting me know how you guys like this series and if you want me to continue or not :P see you later -Doctor Zelda**


End file.
